Reading the Half-Blood Prince back to the Triwizard Tournament
by I am a naiad glad to serve u
Summary: Late at night before the third task, Albus Dumbledore receives a letter from a Harry Potter of the 2016 who asks him to call off the tournament right then and there to prevent someone from dying and warns them of their arrival the next morning.How will people react to seeing their future selves?They may survive that but what about seeing their future family?Surely Mayhem & romance!


Chapter I: We come in Peace, Little me!

Albus Dumbledore was sitting on his chair in his office at Hogwart, deep in thought. Tomorrow was the third and last Triwizard Tournament Challenge and everything was ready...maybe except his heart rate.

Albus Dumbledore's main concern tomorrow is his favorite student, other wise known as the boy who lived, or simply Harry Potter.

Not that the headmaster didn't care for the other students, but Harry is just simply the most important of all of them. The poor child has been through more than most 14-year-olds go through and he pities the child for the horrible prophecy that will eventually crash on his shoulders.

He knew sealing the information was wrong but what did you expect him to do? Tell the child that Prophesy before he even can ensure that he will survive tomorrow? No, that's even more vile than what already has happened.

The headmaster was woken from his trance by a letter from no one. No really, this letter _is_ from no one. Not from anyone from Hogwarts, not a name, it didn't even have a patronus with it or an owl. It just popped in from of him.

_Curious_. He thought as he performed spells to see if the letter has any curses. When he sensed none, he opened the letter carefully. It said:

_Dear Albus,_

_Please cancel the triwizard tournament tomorrow. A major kidnapping and murder shall be happening._

_Oh, who am I kidding. You won't believe me, huh?_

_Okay, believe me or not ,headmaster, I'm from the future 2016. I know all that happened, and I am willing to change it for all our sakes. I'm even willing to let you all hear my thoughts. That's something big._

_I swear by my magic that I am Harry James Evans-Potter. I'm 36 years old. Head Auror. Married. Father of three. The "boy who lived", "Chosen One"... and all that jazz._

_Please Professor, if you value what will happen to the future at all, cancel or at least postpone the tournament. I wasn't kidding when I said that Cedric Diggory died. Please, Once I get there, I'll prove anything to you. I know that I'm your favorite student, I know about Aberforth and Ariana, I know that your from Godric's hollow, I know I have a prophesy on my tab, and Voldemort's coming back._

_Like it or not, Stop the tournament or not, My family and I will be coming back on time anyway and try to stop it. Better yet save our efforts, you have no idea how hard time traveling is._

_We want to read what will be happening on my 6th year to you so when we go back here on 2016, you'll know what to do. You'll most likely create another dimension but I think I'd really rather save my past self from all that pain._

_We'll be arriving by breakfast tomorrow. And please, do invite Cornelius Fudge, Amelia Bones, the Weasleys, Remus and Snuffles to listen to the two books that we'll read._

_Thanks,_

_Harry James Potter_

_Head of the Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Potter and Black, Head Auror, Chief of Wizengamot 2008-present 2016, "Chosen One" and about a thousand more titles._

When Albus read the letter, he was soaked shocked he didn't move for almost five minutes. He got some veritaserum, and put 2 drops into the paper just to test it (as it also works in letters like that) and it didn't burn up. _Its all true..._ He thought, amazed

_I must show this to the other headmasters and headmistress, this one's very vital information after all... _He thought as he apparated to talk to every single head of the schools. It was good that they accepted, he would've flipped the school if they hadn't. He didn't want Mr. Diggory to die. He had a good heart, that child. It took the masters some convincing but they finally relented after reading the letter and applying the truth serum themselves. Well, their student's safety must always come first after all.

**1995. 1995. 1995. 1995. 1995. 1995. 1995. 1995. 1995. 1995. 1995. 1995. 1995. 1995. 1995. 1995. 1995. 1995. 1995. 1995. 1995. 1995. 1995. 1995. 1995. 1995.**

"Oi! Mate wake up!"

Excitedly and very lighthearted and relieved, Ron Weasley tried to wake up his best mate. He can't believe it but this was best news yet, especially for Harry.

"Mate! Wake up! Come on!" He tried again

Finally, _finally_, Harry stirred "Whazzgoinon?"

"The Tournament's canceled!"

This got Harry so surprised, he dropped his glasses. He touched his surroundings but only found it when Ron gave it to him.

He hastily put it on and stared at Ron "WHAT!"

Ron grinned "You heard me, its canceled, mate! Your not going to do it today! Maybe not ever!"

Harry's jaw dropped, then he grinned so wide he's face almost peeled off. "Your serious?!"

"No, I'm Ron, not Sirius. Of course, I'm serious! Why would I be joking about this?! Now, get up! Professor's calling us down for something important!" Harry grinned one last time before he left Ron to get ready.

**2016-1995. 2016-1995. 2016-1995. 2016-1995. 2016-1995. 2016-1995. 2016-1995. 2016-1995. 2016-1995. 2016-1995. 2016-1995. 2016-1995. 2016-1995**

"Are you sure about this, Albus?" Madame Maxime asked worriedly

"You saw the letter, Madame. Have faith in Harry." Albus reassured

He, Madame Maxime, Karkroff, Remus, Snuffles, Amelia, Cornelius and Professor McGonagall waited for them at the office of the head of Hogwarts.

After a few more minutes, a portal appeared.

Then a red headed boy walked through, holding hands with a bushy haired girl, both holding hands with two children. They both smiled at the shocked people from the past and encouraged their children to come out behind them.

Followed by a 11-year-old boy with messy black hair and brown eyes who tripped in the portal and was caught by the adult girl.

He dusted himself and said "Thanks, Aunt Hermione."

Then all of a sudden a voice could be heard from the portal. "James! I told you to wait for us before stepping in!" The a redheaded woman stepped out of the portal, holding the hand of a ten year-old boy with messy black hair and green eyes. He was sniggering a little at the fate of the older boy, who was grumbling.

Then a 19-year-old man stepped out. His hair and eyes changed colors as he went through and smiled at the headmasters then the colors finally settled at blue hair and amber eyes.

Last for now, a messy,raven haired man, with green eyes and a lightning scar on his forehead appeared holding hands with a little red-headed girl.

"Hello, Headmasters, Minister, Professor and Madam Bones. How was this life? First thing to do is to introduce only myself for now, 2nd is to clear my godfather's name, 3rd is breakfast while reading. So, I'm Harry James Potter..."

**1995. 1995. 1995. 1995. 1995. 1995. 1995. 1995. 1995. 1995. 1995. 1995. 1995. 1995. 1995. 1995. 1995. 1995. 1995. 1995. 1995. 1995. 1995. 1995. 1995. 1995.**

Harry and Ron united with Hermione and surprisingly Ginny at the corridor.

"DID YOU HEAR-!" Harry excitedly burst out

"Yes! Thank Goodness its canceled!" Hermione put in also grinning

"Well, Lady Luck's with us now. But come on I'm hungry." Ron said but was still grinning

Hermione hit Ron lightly on the shoulder but both smiled anyway.

Ginny and Harry simultaneously rolled their eyes and shared a look that says _When will they ever get each other's hints?_

The surprise hit them hard on the face at the great hall.

Remus and Sirius waved at them at the Gryffindor table and by Sirius, I mean _human_ Sirius.

Sirius met them half-way and hugged all four of them hard as he could. "I'm cleared! I'm cleared! I'm all cleared, thanks to you four!"

Harry stared at him in complete, utter pleasant shock "What? How? Who? Why?"

His godfather hugged him alone. "You'll see... Now You'll finally get away from those horrible muggles!" he exclaimed and Harry grinned widely

"FINALLY!" he exclaimed as he hugged his godfather again "Now all I need is Voldemort back on his grave and my life could be complete!"

Sirius chuckled "Yep, now more of that later. Lets eat!"

They also hugged Remus, who looked simply overjoyed that his friend was cleared and started eating. Another surprise there was when the Weasleys came over. After explaining that the Daily Prophet was spreading lies about Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley greeted them all warmly.

When they finished eating, Professor Dumbledore asked for their attention.

"Good Morning, Everyone! I certainly see happiness etched on some of your faces now! Definitely good! Now, I stand before you to announce something very, very important."

Everyone's attention turned to the headmaster.

"The main reason we canceled the tournament is because I received a letter last night from a very special person from the future. And He wants us to change it by reading the future through his point of view"

The main hall gasped so dramatically, Sirius, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Remus found it kind of comical, since all four already knew about how time traveling is possible.

"The letter said that a murder shall take place at the tournament. So as early as now, we prevented it. Instead, we have a few guest we would like to introduce to you for they will take part in our reading about the future. Professor McGonagall, if you please..."

Minerva stood up and unrolled a scroll dramatically (future Ron's insistence) "May I first introduce, the person who made all this possible, He is the Head Auror, Chief of Wizengamot 2008 up to their present, The "boy who lived" Everyone's attention was peaked by this, especially the boy mentioned "The "Chosen One", Defeater of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter and Black, Lord Harry James Evans-Potter, please rise."

A man stood up, unnoticed before but is the center of attention now, sitting beside her (for the moment, every teacher except for her is at the left side of Professor Dumbledore) with Jet black hair, Emerald Green eyes, a scar on his forehead. He grinned at everyone as all their jaws dropped. "Please, Minerva, just Harry will be fine." he told the smiling professor. "That goes to all of you." He told the hall.

"Wow, mate, head auror?" Ron muttered in awe to his frozen best mate. Ginny was starting to blush at the sight of future Harry alone, which went unnoticed by everyone except Hermione, who was a cross between staring at the future Harry in wonder and giggling at Ginny.

Minerva cleared her throat. A couple of people turned her attention back to her but most were still staring at future Harry.

"The next gentleman I am about to present is also an auror, he participated in the war against you know who and is known throughout the Wizarding World as Mr. Potter's Partner in Crime" Ron and Harry shared a look "Mr. Ronald Bilius Prewett-Weasley, please stand"

.

This time though, Harry and Ron high-fived, happy to still be best friends in the future. Others were staring at the smirking adult redhead. Ginny's situation was repeated with Hermione and Ginny grinned at her.

"The last adult gentleman, has not yet been born. He has graduated and is now an auror. He is an metamorphangus and has come back in time for a chance to meet his parents. Everyone, Mr. Edward Remus "Teddy" Tonks-Lupin." He smiled at the crowd and waved.

Sirius' and Remus' jaw dropped

"My Tonks? I mean little cousin Black-Tonks?" Sirius asked incredulously

Teddy grinned at both of them "The one and only!"

Sirius grinned "Moony, were family!"

Remus nearly fainted if it weren't for Sirius who caught him, smirking.

"Now for the women." Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and the attention of majority was back at her.

"She has also participated in the war against you know who. On her early years after graduation she was a chaser for the Holly-Head Harpies. She is now currently a writer for the Daily Prophet. Ms. Ginerva Molly Weasley, please rise."

None of them stood.

At first no one of them understood but Future Ron started sniggering "She's so damn proud of it..." He said shaking his head.

Future Harry just smirked a little and Future Hermione smiled at her friends fondly.

"Ms. Weasley?" Minerva tried again

Professor Dumbledore caught on and grinned "Now, now, Minerva, I believe you aren't calling her at all."

Minerva looked confused "What do you mean, Albus?"

Professor Dumbledore leaned forward and smiled "I believe that isn't her name anymore. Am I right, **Mrs**. Ginevra Molly Weasley-**Potter**?" He purposely emphasized the Mrs. and the Potter.

Future Ginny stood up and grinned at her younger self.

Harry and Ron fell down their chair and gaped.

Ginny was hyperventilating as Hermione tried to get her to drink a glass of water, while grinning widely.

Arthur and Molly stared wide-eyed.

Bill and Charlie's mouth fell down.

The quill Percy's holding broke in shock.

Sirius and Remus grinned widely

The rest of the hall was simply ear-deafening silent.

The silence was broken when George yelled "HA! FRED, YOU OWE ME 20 GALLEONS!"

Fred gave his twin the money "I guess I do. Who would've thought..."

"Our Ickle-Ginnikins..."

"Really marry..."

"Her childhood crush." George finished

Future Ginny smiled at them, more of Fred than George "You underestimate me too much and too often."

"Right, you are, sister dear." They chorused

Ron turned to Harry "My sister?" he asked incredulously

Harry looked more afraid now than he had been in the last few years.

Seeing Harry's face, Ron burst out laughing.

"You...should...see...y-your face! You look more terrified than when you faced the basilisk!"

When Ron calmed down he whispered to Harry "But seriously, If I had to pick any guy for Ginny, it'll be you. I can't think of anyone better. Just don't hurt her. But seeing as your married, I don't think you would." Ron said so deeply Harry had to gape again. "Hey, we're brother-in-laws!" Ron thumped a still disbelieved Harry on his back.

Minerva cleared her throat again "The last female adult currently works for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and has also played a major role on the final battle. She is none other than Mrs. Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley." Ron and Hermione's head snapped up "She is the wife of Mr. Ronald Weasley."

Now Ron alone fell down his chair. Hermione was now the one being forced to drink water and take deep breaths.

Harry and Ginny grinned.

The same reactions before were repeated with the Weasleys. This was the 2nd quill Percy broke.

Minerva cleared her throat _again, _"Now that the introductions are done-"

"Now, Minnie, that's just plain rude" An 11-year-old boy beside Ginny said with a pranksters grin.

"James!" Ginny reprimanded as Minerva stumbled back and clutched her heart in shock.

"No, No! Its quite all right." Minerva assured "Its just that he looks exactly like..." she shook her head.

"James..." Sirius whispered. Remus patted his back. Snape turned red in rage at the remembrance of him.

"Well, that's because I am James!" He said enthusiastically and took the matters into his own hands "Hello!" he said to the hall "My name's James Sirius Weasley-Potter! I'm 11 years old. I want to be a chaser in the House Team and maybe even as a career. I'm a first year Griffindor and a New Marauder! I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!"

Fred and George bowed down to the boy. "We officially claim you as our nephew." They chorused

Sirius and Remus saluted him.

The Weasleys and Sirius turned to Harry and Ginny, who were blushing mad.

Future Harry cleared his throat "Al, why don't you introduce yourself too?" He told his youngest son

Al stood up and like his brother "Hi! My name's Albus Severus Weasley-Potter! I'm 10 years old. And Future New Marauder. Hopefully, I get to be a seeker in the house team. When I finish Hogwart, I want to be an Auror like dad and Uncle Ron!"

Future Harry ruffled his son's hair fondly. Future Ron grinned at his nephew and fist bumped him.

Bill held up two fingers weakly to Charlie

Snape fell down his chair when he heard that Harry named his son after him.

Professor Dumbledore's eyes teared up.

No one else seemed to notice.

The little girl from Harry's lap stood up.

"Hi! I'm Lily Luna Weasley-Potter. I'm 8 years old. A possible future new Marauder. Hopefully chaser or seeker in the house team. Maybe I'll be a teacher or writer when I grow up."

"I don't even want to think about seeing that day so soon." Future Harry muttered. Future Ginny patted his arm and held his hand reassuringly but her eyes were shining with amusement, while Future Hermione smiled amused by the "overprotective daddy mode" future Harry's giving out and held future Ron's hand, who was nodding understandably at what his best mate said. What? The thought of Rose old enough to go to Hogwarts already scares the bloody mage out of him...and that's next year already!

George raised an eyebrow at his niece and nephews, then to Future Harry and Future Ginny "You've got a handful, you two...raising three Marauders and all..."

"Understatement" They both told him in unison, while their boys sniggered and Lily giggled.

"Oi" James nudged the other two children about his age beside him "Its your turn."

The young girl with bushy hair in Ron's lap stood up "Hello. I'm Rose Nymphadora Granger-Weasley. First born of Ron and Hermione Weasley, I'm 10 years old, I'm going to be the one who will be keeping an eye on the new marauders next year in case they go in absolute trouble, I have no idea what I want to be in the future yet but hopefully, like mom." Future Hermione smiled at her daughter that seems so much like her.

The younger boy in Future Hermione's lap stood up "I'm Hugo Harry Granger-Weasley. I'm eight years old, New Marauder in training, um...that's it for now...Oh and I want to be an auror too." Future Harry and Future Ron grinned at the little boy who smiled back at them and fist bumped with Albus.

It took Fred and George slapping Past Ron and Past Harry for them to finally break out of their trance.

As soon as the Weasleys themselves break out of their stupor they had different reactions: Molly grinned widely and squealed loudly, Arthur smiled brightly, happy that his children's futures are secure and still alive, Bill and Charlie were wondering if they should go overprotective, but then it will only affect Ginny and Harry which will be kinda unfair to Ron and Hermione's case...they probably won't, maybe they should just give Harry the "big-bro" talk in private and short. Percy was thinking to himself _"If Harry was really what the Ministry thinks he is, then how did he get to become head Auror? At 36! probably younger..." _Fred and George were collecting bets all over the tables, Ron was drinking more water than a human could possibly intake, Ginny was feeling faint, from surprise, delight, shock, or more, she didn't know.

Hermione didn't know if she felt like grinning or passing out. This was too much for one day.

Harry looked and felt like he was stupefied.

Lavender and Romilda looked a lot disappointed and showed it by glaring at both Future and Past Ginnys and Hermiones. Well, they aren't the only girls in the hall who were glaring at Ginny and Hermione either...

"Ahem, Minerva." Harry said "Well have you guys know that we're not the last people to enter. Several others will most likely come in too." She nodded

"Alright, lets get into business. I'll read the first chapter. Next will be Ron, then Hermione, then Ginny, then Teddy, then whoever else volunteers. Clear?"

Ron and Teddy raised their hands in mock salute "Yes sir, Head Auror, sir"

Future Harry rolled his eyes and opened the book **"Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince"**

Snape's head snapped up in horror.

He was ignored.


End file.
